Cxa3et Visuals
Shazet or Cxa3et Visuals / щхазетмечта / Ahsymora, is a Malaysian based YouTuber/DTuber and Visual Artist. Shazet is very well in presenting his visual arts that translates into canvas, blocks, walls, books, comics and games. His passion in art and life drawing made such massive-improving in his musical and technical style of his beatboxing. When he illustrates, you will see his vision and perspective towards the world. The most outstanding about his art styles are in graffiti, line art, tone, colours of choice and his strong design concepts. His strong desire are to bring the art and sounds into live performance, screening, books and many other mediums. Links * Creative United: https://www.creativeunited.my/u/shazetvisuals * Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/shazetvisuals * YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/shazetvisuals * DTube: https://d.tube/#!/c/shazet * Instagram: http://www.instagram.com/shazetgram * HitRecord: https://hitrecord.org/users/shazet/records 1. Comics / Artbooks * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * Saya Sayang Keluarga Saya Shortfilm / Infomercial; Storyboard Artist, Credited as Shazet * Riding Pink Animation / Infomercial; Storyboard Artist, Animator, Credited as Shazet 2. Video Games * Langkah Garuda (Point-And-Click) (Unreleased) 3. Animations * ??? * ??? * ??? 4. Videos * Shazet Sounds - Padan Muka (Official Music Video) * Shazet Sounds ft. Sady - Speak Up (Official Music Video) * Shazet Sounds - Inhale (Official Music Video & Teaser) * Shazet Sounds - Kau Ingat Kau Gempak (Official Lyric Video) * Shazet Sounds - Made In Malaysia * Drug Free Youth Association visits SK Sri Gombak * Beatbox Battle World Championships 2015 Documentary * Witties Snack Commercial 5. Let’s Play * Kingdom Hearts Series (SOON.) * Street Fighter Collection Series (SOON.) * Final Fantasy Series (SOON.) * Dragon Ball Game Series (SOON.) 6. Album Art * Rogue Squadron - I Can Haz Mixtapz? * Shazet Sounds - Future Mouth Experiences In Our Shoes Project (2006) Drummond St, Oakleigh, Victoria, Australia Video Shooting, Editing and Directing Training Foundation in Arts & Design / Degree in Games Art Limkokwing University of Creative Technology, Cyberjaya, Malaysia March 2009 – June 2012 - Trained in Graphic Design, Life Drawing, Games Art, Animation, Photography - Studied Photoshop, 3D Modelling, Illustration, Concept Art, Games Design Graphic Designer 1. Pronto Print, Sungai Dua, Penang February 2015 – February 2016 2. Active Print Place, Kuala Kangsar, Perak February 2016 – March 2017 - Designed over 100+ unique print materials including banners, buntings, signboards, corporate signage, name cards, flyers, restaurant food menus and stickers. - Promptly responded to customers' requests and ensured customers’ satisfaction. - Worked long hours under strict deadlines and emergency call-outs. - Performed front desk duties and cashier duties. - Took special orders in person and over the phone to generate additional revenue. - Performed shop opening/closing duties, including counting cash drawers and checking all equipment for proper functioning. Awards / Achievements * Ghost Vision - Daily 5th Place in Newgrounds 2006 * Amok - Top 8 Adiwira Rekacipta 2009 * ZeroPoint.0 - Best Video in BN Youth Music 2011 Exhibition / Booth * Youth Buzzr Underground w/ OAGerai & Wulpak @ Dataran Merdeka Underground, KL - 26th January 2014 * Touch Down 2014 w/ OAGerai & Wulpak @ Black Box, Publika, Solaris Dutamas - 1st February 2014 * Tempur Seni (Live Art Battle) - Shvzet Visuals vs Funk @ Alt HQ, Fahrenheit 88, Bukit Bintang - 14th February 2014 * Rap In Peace @ International Islamic University Malaysia, Gombak - 15th February 2014 * Universiti Kuala Lumpur Got Talent @ Universiti Kuala Lumpur - 9th April 2014 * Malaysia Distro w/ Wulpak & OAGerai @ Dataran Underground, Kuala Lumpur - 21st June 2014 * Tempatan Fest 9.0 @ Penang Time Square, Penang - 2nd November 2014 * Lepak Santai bersama Drug Free Youth - 6th December 2014 - Dewan Bunga Raya, DPPMAS, UUM, Kedah Products / Brands Featured * GARANG & UTAGHA on Anugerah Juara Lagu 28 on TV3 & TV9 - 26th January 2014 * GARANG & UTAGHA on Nasi Lemak Kopi O on TV9 - 31th January 2014 * GARANG on KLTV on EC Inspirasi, HyppTV - 9th February 2014 * UTAGHA on RAP, Harian Metro - 14th February 2014 * UTAGHA on Ilm Arts Festival on Astro Oasis & Astro Maya HD - 30th August 2015 * UTAGHA on Berita Harian Plus - 8th September 2015 Tools * Papermate Pacer 500 0.5mm / M&G Exam Pencil 1.8mm * Pencil / Pen / Eraser / Stencil Template Ruler * Soultip.001 * Street Dabber 18mm * Sharpie Fine Point * Art Primo Drip Mop Mini * Prismacolor Premier * Crayola Super Tips * Pilot Parallel Pen * Adobe Illustrator / Gravit Designer / Inkscape * Adobe Flash / Macromedia Flash MX 2004 / Moho Pro * Adobe Premiere Pro / Davinci Resolve / Vegas Pro * Adobe Photoshop / Affinity Photo / Krita * Adobe Muse / Web Page Maker / Mobirise * OBS Studio / Streamlabs OBS * Lumix GH2 w/ Pancake Len 20mm/1:1.7/20 & Olympus M.Zuiko Digital 40-150mm/1:4-5.6 Top Inspirations * Akira Toriyama, Tetsuya Nomura, Zdislaw Beksinski, Hiroya Oku, Akiyoshi Hongo, Fezat, Lambok, Mike Mignola, HR Giger, Moebius * Chrono Trigger, Dragon Quest, Dragon Ball, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Gantz, Gigant, Digimon, One Punch Man, R-Type, Metroid, Scorn Inspirations * Akira Toriyama / Toyotarou / Yuya Takahashi / Elde / Merik Merimo / Son Mike * Akira Kurosawa / Christopher Nolan / Steven Spielberg / Zack Snyder / P. Ramlee / Hideo Kojima / Denis Villeneuve * Jim Lee / Gary Frank / Marc Silvestri / Lee Bermejo / Alex Ross / Greg Capullo / Scott Synder / Geoff Johns * Lambok / Antireal / Zouassi / Billelis * Machine56 / Romy Adzan * Mike Mignola / Akiyoshi Hongo / Jae Lee / LDAWB * Does / Pokras Lampas / Fezat * Rene Laloux / Luigi Serafini / Zdislaw Beksinski / HR Giger / Lebbeus Woods / Tsutomu Nihei / Ito Junji * Hiroya Oku / Tetsuya Nomura / Yoshitaka Amano / Atsushi Okubo / Masashi Kishimoto / Yusuke Murata * Moebius / Juan Gimenez / John Romita Jr. / Josan Gonzalez / Jor Ros / Ash Thorp / Mau Lencinas